


Art and Crushes

by RhysTrash



Category: Throne of Glass Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Crushes, F/M, Smut, Tattoos, rowaelin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-12-02 14:56:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11511729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RhysTrash/pseuds/RhysTrash
Summary: Aelin is infatuated with Rowan, the handsome tattoo artist she met at the gym. After an embarrassing tattoo session the two find themselves in a different relationship than expected.





	Art and Crushes

Aelin sat in the waiting room patiently. It was time, she was finally getting her first tattoo. She wasn’t nervous about getting the tattoo, she was nervous about being alone in a room with the tattoo artist for hours. She had a massive crush on Rowan, he was stunning, his silver hair and green eyes enticed her, his tattoos were superb and he was just gorgeous. She met Rowan in the gym one morning, she couldn’t take her eyes off him, usually when she went to the gym she felt confident and proud, that day she suddenly felt so insecure. What if he noticed her and thought she was weak? What if he thought she was ridiculous for showing up in a sports bra and tight shorts? What if he was judging her the entire time? She made sure to work harder than ever that first morning, she regretted it later when her muscles were begging for a quick death. She regret it even more when Fleetfoot pounced on her and made all her muscles ache. She saw him everyday since then. They got talking and she just fell head over heels for him. Aelin knew Rowan wasn’t interested, he never showed any signs that he was. She was just a good friend to him, and that pissed her off so much.

Aelin glanced at the clock mounted on the wall, five minutes to go. She’d stayed up all night worrying about today. Rowan had seen her half dressed millions of times, but the thoughts of only having her pants on in that room terrified her. She was hoping her lack of sleep would lead to falling asleep on the table. She knew that wouldn’t happen, but a girl could dream. The thoughts of falling asleep seemed embarrassing when she thought about it, she’d been having the most delicious dreams about Rowan lately, all of them ending with them ending up in her bedroom, Rowan kissing her passionately, and not just on her mouth, lying under Rowan, Rowan slamming her up against the wall and fucking her. She shook her head, she could not start thinking about Rowan like that, not right now anyway. 

“Aelin?” Rowan called.

“I’m sorry, did you say something?” she asked.

“I’ve been trying to get your attention, you can come through now.” he replied, showing her into his studio.  
She looked around, admiring the art that hung on the walls. She looked at the drawing on his desk, it was her tattoo. The white stag of Terrasen gazing at the stars. She loved it. 

“So um, you wanted it on your back, right?” he asked. Aelin nodded. She caught a glimpse of another drawing underneath the tattoo design. 

“What’s this?”she asked, reaching for the paper.

“Nothing!” Rowan said, scrambling for the paper. “Just another design I scrapped.”

“Can I see it?” she asked.

“No not really. Take your shirt off.” he replied.

“Excuse me?”

“Well I can’t tattoo your back through your shirt, can I?”  
Aelin pulled her shirt over her head and unclasped her bra, Rowan looked away until she lay down on the table. 

“Where on your back do you want it?” he asked.

“In the middle, please.” she replied. He lowered the needle and began. She tried not to wince.

“Sorry, it is going to hurt. Just try to distract yourself from the pain.” he mumbled, continuing his work. She didn’t know what to think of, all she could picture was last night’s dream about Rowan. She tried to think of Fleetfoot, that was working, Fleetfoot greeting her when she came home, going for walks, how Fleetfoot would react to Rowan. Okay, no more Fleetfoot. Chocolate! Eating chocolate, her favourite sweet shop, sharing chocolate with Lysandra, Lysandra getting excited about Rowan. This was too difficult. Books, the latest she’d read, Dorian, reading with Dorian, telling Dorian about Rowan. She grit her teeth. Chaol, okay, the ex boyfriend was working, the ring Chaol gave her, the time they’d spent together, Nesryn, Nesryn’s family bakery, pear tarts, sharing pear tarts with Rowan. If she could slam her head against something, she would. Sam, no, the thought of Sam would only reduce her to tears. She could already feel them pricking her eyes and didn’t want Rowan thinking she was crying from the pain.  
She accepted her defeat and just thought about Rowan, she smiled to herself, imagining all those lovely dreams she’d had about him.

“What are you thinking about?” Rowan asked.

Aelin didn’t think before mumbling “Your cock.”

“I’m sorry, what?” Rowan asked, sounding alarmed.

“I said my dog!” Aelin replied, hoping he’d fall for it. From the awkward silence that followed, she assumed he hadn’t. They spent the next few hours in an uncomfortable silence until Rowan finally lifted the needle and said he was finished. She sat up, forgetting she was naked from the waist up. 

“Um, Aelin.” he said, turning away.

“Shit, I am so sorry.” she said, reached for her shirt to hide herself. She knew she wouldn’t be able to get the bra back on. He showed her the mirror and she glanced over her shoulder to admire the tattoo. Without thinking, she dropped her shirt and hugged him. “Thank you!” she said. He wrapped his arms around her, careful of the tattoo.

“You’re welcome.” he replied. She breathed in his scent of pine and snow. She held him tighter, before realizing what she was doing and jerked back. “Aelin.” Rowan said, trying to remain eye contact. She looked down and saw her breasts were exposed. 

“Shit!” she exclaimed, pulling the shirt over her head. She gave Rowan his money and left the shop as quick as she could. She walked back to her apartment and cursed herself, smacking her head against the door. She sat down and opened a book, cuddling with Fleetfoot. She was going to forget this ever happened. 

Later that evening there was a knock on her door, she peered through the peephole and saw Rowan. How did he get her address? Why was he even here? She took a deep breath and unlocked the door.

“Hi.” she said, trying to sound casual.

“You, um, you left something behind in the shop.” Rowan mumbled.

“I did?” then it hit her. He handed her bra to her and she quickly took it. “Would you like to come in?” she offered.

“Okay.” he shrugged. Aelin put the kettle on and started making coffee. Rowan stood beside the door. 

“You can sit down.” she said. She turned back to the coffee, not wanting to show her blush. Fleetfoot bounded over to Rowan, sniffing him until she deemed him suitable to give her attention. Aelin handed over the cup of coffee and sat down beside Rowan. “I’m sorry about earlier. The awkwardness.” she mumbled.

“It’s okay. Everyone forgets sometimes.” he replied. “I’ve dealt with worse.”

“Like what?” she asked.

“Someone fell asleep and starting having a sex dream, one man cried his eyes out getting a really small tattoo done and someone pissed themselves.” Rowan replied.

“I feel so much better about myself now.” Aelin laughed.

“What were you really thinking about? I know it wasn’t your dog, no one gets that defensive over a dog.” he said. Aelin started to blush.

“I was thinking about Fleetfoot.” she mumbled.

“No you weren’t.” he laughed. “Come on I won’t judge.”

“Yes you will.”

“I promise I won’t.”

“I was thinking about you.” Aelin said, blushing furiously.

“Me?” Rowan asked.

“Yes, you.”

“What about me?” he asked.

“Just stuff.” she replied.

“Now you really have to tell me.” he laughed.

“Oh you don’t want to know.” 

“Why? Are you plotting my murder?” he asked,

“No, but right now I wish I was.” she replied.

“So you weren’t planning my murder and you’re super embarrassed. Do you want to tell me or will I just assume something?”

“Fine! I was thinking about kissing you and stuff.” she said.

“Really?” he asked, raising his eyebrows.

“Yes really. I have a bit of a crush on you, let’s just ignore it.” she replied, slapping his arm lightly.

“But what if I did this?” he said, leaning in closer to her. They were so close they shared breath, Rowan traced his thumb over her cheek and pressed his lips against hers. His lips were soft and he tasted like coffee. She tangled her fingers in his hair and pulled him closer to her. His tongue met hers, she felt like she was on fire, all she wanted was Rowan every bit of him.

“Why don’t we move to my room, where Fleetfoot isn’t watching us?” she whispered, as he kissed her neck. Rowan lifted her in his arms, capturing her lips again, she pushed her bedroom door open, Rowan set her down gently on the bed, careful of the new tattoo. She reached under his shirt and pulled it over his head. Rowan let out a feral growl and took her shirt off, throwing it on the ground. Aelin ran her hands over his muscled chest and back, savouring the feeling of his skin on hers, his lips caressing her own. He kissed a trail down her neck, across her collarbone, around her breasts. He pulled her pants down and tossed her underwear away, he hoisted her legs up over his shoulders. One look at his head between her legs set her on fire, he looked up briefly, meeting her gaze, before licking a quick line up her centre. She let out a quiet moan, he continued to lick her, his tongue swept through her folds, finding that special spot, when he found it, he continued to lick it, picking up his pace until all Aelin could do was scream his name. He slipped a finger inside her, making her squirm beneath him, he continued to lick her as he slid another finger in. Her climax barreled through her and she shook beneath Rowan, who squeezed every last ounce of pleasure out of her. When she shattered for a second time, he removed his fingers, licked her one last time, before coming over her and kissing her again. Aelin reached down and unbuttoned his trousers, Rowan kicked them off as Aelin worked on removing his underwear. Rowan kissed her passionately as she guided him to her entrance. He slid in with extreme gentleness, giving her time to adjust before slamming into her.

“Rowan!” she cried out, as he continued to pound into her. He growled her name and started kissing her neck, his teeth tugging at the sensitive skin. He picked up his pace, her head hit off the headboard quite a bit, but she couldn’t care less. Rowan felt incredible inside her. The way he growled her name was the best sound she ever heard. She felt herself close to shattering again, Rowan must have knows as he sped up and slammed into her hard. She moaned his name loudly as she came over his cock, relishing in the feeling of him draining the pleasure out of her. He came soon after her, filling her to the brim. He collapsed down on top of her, his breathing as ragged as her own. She tangled her fingers in his long hair, again. Rowan leaned up, kissing her lightly before laying down beside her, wrapping his arms around her. She placed her hand over his heart.

“So, I take it you have a crush on me too?” Aelin asked.

“More than a crush.” Rowan mumbled, kissing her hair.

“Good. Because I have more than a crush on you too.” she replied.

“You’re incredible, Aelin.” he whispered. She smiled, reaching up to kiss him. 

“Ready for round two?” she asked, a devious grin on her face.

“Do you even need to ask?” Rowan replied, seizing her mouth again. Aelin moaned into the kiss before straddling him. She knew she loved him, but she could wait to tell him, wait until they were both on the same page. And judging by how passionate he was with her, it seemed like she wouldn’t have to wait for long.


End file.
